Cloak (novel)
| Pages = 240 | Year = 2268 | Stardate = 5462.1 | ISBN = 0671774719 }} The Enterprise runs afoul of a Section 31 operation. Summary ;From the book jacket : They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. :Once, in order to preserve the galaxy's fragile balance of power, Captain James T. Kirk carried out a dangerous mission to capture a cloaking device from the Romulan Star Empire. Months later, while investigating a mysterious disaster aboard a Federation starship, Kirk discovers that the same technology he obtained for the sake of peace is being put to sinister purposes. What the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] uncovers will send shock waves through the quadrant, as Section 31 sets in motion a plan that could bring the major powers of the galaxy to their knees.'' Memorable Quotes "I'm convinced that what Starfleet stands for is good and true, and I think Section 31, whatever it is, exactly, is only a very small part - like a tumor, a cancer. Something that doesn't reflect any of the virtues and beliefs that Starfleet is about. But if each of you - each of us- is willing to question that one order that doesn't feel right, if we are willing to accept the responsibility of keeping our faith, by no longer taking it for granted - if we're willing to do that, then the cancer won't be able to spread." : - Kirk Background Information * This story takes place between the events of and . * The Omega molecule, the Lantaru sector, and the character of Doctor Ketteract were all first mentioned in . Characters ; James T. Kirk : Captain ,USS Enterprise. ; Spock : Science Officer. ; Leonard McCoy : CMO. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief Engineer. ; Christine Chapel : Nurse. ; Uhura : Communications Officer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Helmsman. ; Pavel Chekov : Navigator. ; M'Benga : Doctor. ; Carl Jefferson : Commodore ; Bendes Ketteract : Omega molecule researcher. ; Gage Darres : Starfleet captain. ; Jack Casden : Starfleet Captain, USS Sphinx. ; Phil Waterson : Captain, USS Constitution. ; Robert Wesley : Commodore. ; Aaron Stone : Commodore. ; Nick Silver : Captain. ; Jose Mendez : Commodore. ; Grant ; Burdock : Engineer, rank of Ensign. ; Rick Washburn : Engineer, rank of Ensign. ; Tam : Engineer. ; Dixon : Engineer. ; Celaux : Engineer. ; Steve Chase ; Chesterton ; West : Nurse. Mentioned ;Matt Decker ;Garth of Izar ;R.M. Merrick ;Ron Tracey ;Nancy Crater References Altair VI; cloaking device; Gamma Hydra IV; ;USS Constitution : Federation starship commanded by Captain Phil Waterston. ;Deep Space Station M-20 ;deep Space Station R-5 ;General Order 24 ;Halkans ;Lantaru sector ;Nereid : Moon of Neptune. ;Omega molecule ;Regulans ;Section 31 ;USS Sphinx : Centaurus-class starship. ;Starbase 19 ;Starbase 23 ;Starbase 27 ;Starbase 29 ;Tellarites External link * |next2 = Rogue (TNG) }} Category:Novels de:Der dunkle Plan